Facing Reality
by alisha89
Summary: Set after Frank is found not guilty. He revels in being a free man it appears he's not quite over Carla, things are certainly going to be harder before they get better for her as he makes an unwelcome appearance at underworld.
1. Chapter 1

Back at his factory, Frank felt empowered knowing he'd be able to see Carla around the street now the trial wasn't hanging over him. He knew she'd never take him back but just seeing her out finding excuses to talk to her and rub her face in the fact he was a free man for now would be enough. In his head he'd fantasized about how somehow they could put everything behind them, he'd won her last time by being the hero, saving underworld and being a shoulder to cry on after her mom died, maybe he could be that again. He just needed to find the right situation and turn it to his advantage, show her that he wasn't a monster after all. Part of him still wanted to punish her though, for causing this whole mess, for calling off the wedding, cheating with that useless waste of space Peter Barlow, for slandering his name and ultimately causing his father's death. She'd definitely caused her fair share of pain, she'd made her mistakes he'd made his, so if anything they were almost even.

He sat and stared blankly at his computer, he should be replying to clients emails right now but he couldn't resist going back to the file he could never bring himself to delete. Photos of him and Carla in Italy, they were happy then he was sure of it. She couldn't have been lying the whole time, it hurt him to think the that while they were together she was wishing she was with someone else. He zoomed in closer, analysing her expressions and body language for any signs of doubt or betrayal. He couldn't see anything apart from how beautiful he looked, maybe it was harsh but Sally didn't compare in that department. She was so mumsy not Frank's type, his mom was right when she'd mentioned that but maybe that's what he needed. Someone less high- maintenance. Frank continued scrolling through the images until he found his favourite only to be interrupted by Sally, clearly agitated.

"Frank, you won't believe his! I've just got off the phone with Mr Simons and he refuses to... Sally stopped mid sentence. Stunned to see a close up of Carla and Frank laughing and walking hand in hand on Screen.

"What do you want Sally!" Frank replied raising his voice trying to hide his shock and irritation slamming the laptop shut. Sally had no clue of how he still replayed events of that night over in his head,he still thought about Carla more than ever and as much as he hated her deep down he hadn't gotten over her yet and he hated the fact she still had that hold on him. Sally didn't need to know about that.

Sally didn't know if it was best to mention what she saw on screen or just leave it, it was obvious she'd seen it but he was clearly annoyed. She couldn't help but wonder why he was looking at those photographs, surely not reminiscing about the past, she couldn't believe he still loved Carla after everything she'd done to him. All the evil lies. Carla had given a pretty convincing testimony in court, Sally even felt uncomfortable watching her, she had to remind herself it was all just acting on Carla's part. Despite Sally's temptation to ignore it she thought she should casually ask him rather than make an issue of it later.

"Frank, I don't mean to pry..."

" Well then don't!" he interjected coldly.

"I'm sorry I just..

" Look, I was going through a few things, deleting old files. Something I'd feel more comfortable doing in private if you don't mind."

"Of course.." Sally retreated out of his office carefully closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank sat slumped in his chair shocked at what just happened, he was normally so cautious hiding the real him from people. Even though merely looking at a few photos of him and Carla wasn't an admission of guilt it still annoyed him Sally would now be asking questions and he'd have to do more damage control later. He needed to get out of the office anyway, it probably wasn't healthy spending his day living in the past, everything in Italy was so perfect, but now he needed to concentrate on the present. In any case he wouldn't have to make do with old photographs anymore, now he could see the real thing. One of the things he most hated about being dragged through the courts was the fact he had to keep away from Carla, something he struggled to do at first and landed himself in jail for breaking his bail conditions. Then there was the issue of not being allowed anywhere near Underworld, Carla had caused him a lot of inconvenience so he had to make her pay for that. He knew how seriously Carla took her business and he'd been secretly delighted but not surprised the times Carla had come round to confront him about the stunts he'd pulled. Seeing her all week at the trial had made him rake up all these feelings, there was still so much he wanted to say and things he wanted to find out, the main question being why did she choose Peter over him, he couldn't understand it. Frank knew he had to pace himself, the important questions could wait but for now he would use the business as an excuse to see her. He'd knew he needed to get her alone in the factory at least for a while, just to talk nothing else he told himself. He instructed Sally to meet with the girls at underworld early and discuss a new business arrangement he had in mind, he doubted they'd be keen after turning him down last time but he was sure Sally could persuade them to at least have a quick drink to talk things over even if it only bought him 10 minutes or so as long as he got there before they did...


	3. Chapter 3

It still hadn't quite sunk in, Frank Foster was officially a free man. Free to try and hurt her again or some other poor woman, Carla just wished she didn't have to wake up and face this reality. More than anything she felt like she'd failed. Despite reporting it to the police straight away, and going through the harrowing examination process, when it came down to it the jury didn't believe her. The way she broke down while giving evidence making herself vulnerable to everyone just wasn't enough, they though it was some wicked scheme she had concocted and that really hurt her. Maybe she shouldn't have listened to Maria and not bothered at all, she should have put what happened down to a bad experience and left it at that.

There was no escaping the fact Frank really had won nor the fact she'd have to see that smug smile and those squinty little eyes again and made her feel sick. He was probably laughing at her right now, celebrating with Sally and mummy dearest. Frank being released was bad enough but now that things were out in the open about her and Peter's affair she had to deal with that too, something she was in no way prepared for. After defending herself in court all week now she'd have to do it again with people on the street, people judging her for being a home-wrecker and a liar, maybe they even thought she lied about the rape too. She couldn't bare that. She was no saint but she'd never lie about something like that and she hoped people that knew her would know that. Maybe they were right to judge though, maybe she had effectively destroyed Peter's family, but she wasn't proud of it. It wasn't about winning Peter, she just needed him. She needed him more than ever now. When she was with him all the other stuff faded away she just felt safe and happy, like she had some sense of normality, someone who really cared about her, though she knew she was fooling herself, things were never going to work out so neatly once the affair was out. She did feel guilty, Leanne used to be her friend, she'd been there for her through the affair with Liam,helping her grieve after he died. Another affair. Carla hated herself sometimes, she couldn't help thinking maybe she was being punished for everything. Maria had been so good to her she'd forgiven her over Liam, Carla wondered if she would be quite so forgiving in her place, or if Leanne would ever forgive her.

All these questions kept running through Carla's head as she tried to make sense of how she got in this mess but for now her main concern was what she would do _if_, or more likely _when_ she saw Frank again. It might sound crazy and although she mostly just wanted to hide away and not face anything, another part of her wanted to prove something to him, like she was totally fine and he hadn't ruined her. She needed to make sure she was looking immaculate no signs of tears or the pressure being too much. If she saw him and he tried to make sly comments she would fire back with her usual quick-fire one liners. She could think of plenty of things she wanted to say to him, things to hurt and humiliate him like what a lousy lover he was and how she never really loved him. She desperately wanted to show she wasn't hurt anymore and was moving on but deep down she didn't feel like acting, Frank being released meant she would permanently be on edge and she was a million miles from finding closure she craved.


	4. Chapter 4

After spending hours laying in bed alone with her own thoughts Carla finally managed to drag herself out of bed and down to Underworld, she decided it was business as usual and she wanted to make an early start and get on top of things. She wanted to leave behind the vulnerable broken Carla people saw at the trial, and get back to her old self, the no-nonsense factory boss with a great sense of style even if she did say so herself. Staff always complimented her commented on her outfits, speaking of them they should be here by now they having a laugh thinking she'd gone soft, she'd given Michelle the day off but the others should have been here a while ago they couldn't all be running late. She soon switched from being annoyed to worried, she got this horrible feeling that maybe they'd abandoned her, decided she was a liar and want nothing to do with her afterall she was probably being slagged off by half the street right now. She told herself to calm down and not to jump to conclusions they needed their jobs afterall and Carla threw herself into work instead, they'd be here soon.

As she kept busy making phone calls and checking the stockroom she failed to notice an all too familiar face making his way into underworld, she returned from the stock room to be greeted by him in the doorway.

"Carla, we must stop meeting like this." Frank smirked, taking great pleasure in his opening line.

Her heart froze. She knew she'd have to see Frank again at some point, but not like this, not alone in the factory. The last time they were in this situation she'd lost composure completely, this time she wouldn't give him the satisfaction she just couldn't face it right now needed to get out but he was blocking the exit.

"What the hell are you doing here, you can't just come waltzing in, you need to leave!" Carla hoped to hide the panic and desperation in her voice and sound authoritative. All those hollow thoughts about showing him how well she was doing had gone out the window, all she felt now was the panic set in as she realised she was coming face to face with him alone.

"Really? and what if I don't, you'll call the police I suppose?" he laughed. "You should be careful, don't want to get done for wasting police time, sure they don't want more of you telling tales."

Carla was silenced. The truth is she never wanted to deal with that DC Malone or any of the police ever again. What could she actually do to get rid of him? "Just stay away from me, I mean it" she shot back.

"Oh please, Carla what do you take me for. I'm not some rabid animal. Besides I have Sally no tend to my needs now" he joked. "I'm here to talk strictly business."

"We don't have any business! You made sure of that when you took half the assets of underworld." she couldn't believe what she was hearing, this man was not content with almost ruining her business he had to come back for more.

"Yes but the contract is still in my name and we have arrangements to make, I still get a percentage of the profits or did you think I'd forgotten about that." he replied in his usual smug tone.

" You're a piece of work! Fine, whatever well we can deal with this through solicitors now I want you to leave please." She couldn't bare saying those words as it reminded her of that night she dreaded re-living and the fact she was powerless to actually make him leave.

"Solicitors are so impersonal don't you think?" he enjoyed playing with her, he knew she was frightened as much as she tried to disguise it by sounding stern.

"Look, the staff will be here any minute..." Carla warned.

"Ah, about that.. I don't think they will. Sally's discussing a few business arrangements with them as we speak. They won't want to be stuck working for a lying two-timing slapper that cries rape, not when they see what I'm offering them.

"Your lying! Hayley would never work for you, none of them would!". Carla only hoped he was lying but honestly the thought had crossed her mind, most of the staff she had to let go had taken up his job offer last time what if this time he made them an offer they really couldn't refuse, especially now he was cleared of rape. To think that even they didn't believe her left her feeling crushed.

We'll see", He raised his eyebrows tilted his head and smiled. There was an awkward silence as he held eye-contact with her assessing her for any signs of weakness. She still looked beautiful, he remembered thinking that even at the trial. Out of nowhere, and although he hadn't planned on it he leaned in closer to her almost whispering. "You know the crazy thing about all this Carla, after everything you've done to me I still love you. Real love, not like some sordid fumble with Peter Barlow, he pronounced his name like it disgusted him.

Carla glared back with hate in her eyes, she didn't know what to say to that, was she supposed to be flattered? He had no idea how bitter and creepy he sounded, he was actually beginning to lose it and she didn't want to be around when he did.

"You know'll he'll go back to Leanne, you do know that right. Poor Carla always the other woman,I did you a favour really you should be thanking me... he's only with you cos he feels sorry for you!" He'd told himself he'd remain but he could feel himself getting worked up, it was hard reminding himself how she'd betrayed him and chosen that alcoholic instead of being with him.

"You're an eviil pig Frank! You don't know the first thing about love no woman has ever loved you apart from your sorry excuse for a mother!" she shot back. This stung Frank, perhaps it was true judging by his unsuccessful track record and he despised her for reminding him of this. "Good to see someone's got the fighting spirit back, big turn-around from I begged him to stop, over and over! he mimicked her testimony from the trial or when you were sobbing on the floor that night he mocked. Carla didn't know why but she was still shocked at how cruel he could be.

"Go to hell!" she screamed. Wishing she could kill him right there, she took all her strength and shoved him as hard as she could pushing her way through the door. She regretted it almost instantly as frank roughly grabbed her wrist pulling her back and much closer to him than before. A new wave of fear swept over Carla. She hadn't been that close to him and he hadn't touched her since that night. Frank was impressed at the power he had at this point in time and didn't want to let it go but at the same time he knew he needed to tread carefully.

"I'm not going to hurt you Carla I never really wanted to do that". He shook his head sounding so genuine, almost like he felt remorseful but she knew not to fall for his act. Seconds later a dishevelled Julie bursts through the door,and Frank instantly backed off Carla had never felt so relieved to see her. " I'm ever so sorry I'm late Mrs Connor, the others have gone awol! Me Hayley and Sean have been trying to talk sense into... Julie had been too busy wittering on and taking off her coat to realise Frank was standing meters away from the woman he'd raped not long ago. "Mrs Connor, is everything all right? stupid question maybe as she could see Carla was shaken .

" Don't mind me Julie, I was just leaving, me and Carla had some business to discuss didn't we? Frank shot a smug look in Carla's direction. "Don't worry, I'll see myself out."


End file.
